Forbidden Tentation:::
by Ruu Affen
Summary: lo prohibido al principio es intrigante... despues pasa a ser tentador... hasta terminar en inveitable... ¿que es este sentimiento nuevo?...WARNIN [TwincestHikaruxKaoru][¬w¬ talves LEMOn xDD yeaah] x33 veanloo!


**O3O WS Says x33 ••• :**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

•_Holaaa a todos!! 0 !!! OwO yep, soy WinrySoul (que ahora pueden •llamarme Aru xDDD) ESCRIBIENDO UN FIC DE OURAN!! __OOHH __•__YEAAHH!!! __Siii hace años que kria hacer stoo nyaa!! S UN FIC YAOI!!! •YEAAHH!! ____ (hombres q no es de su agrado el Yaoi... estan bajo •advertencia ò.o rawr) xDD.. soo es de mi incest preferido (realmente •es el unico xDD) TWINCEST!! HIKARUXKAORU!! OOH YEAAHH!! •Soo..esta medio pesadon este primer chap... proo io se q ustedes se lo •avientan nyaa w !! (¬w¬ especialmente las fanaticas del Yaoi) ÒwÓ •aquí me encargue de poner mucho yaoi... (para desgracia de muchos y •placer de otros xDD) proo bnoo.. mejor iaaa no los aburro con mis •babusadas y yaa les pongo el ficuuu!! ESPEROO QUE LO GOZEEEN!! • w disfrute mucho escribiéndolo... y se que lo disfrutaran de igual •manera leyéndolo... __(x333 fjksdfjldkfjldksfj "nosebleedin" SOO listoo:_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

**•Couple:** _Twincest- HikaruxKaoru_

**•Class:** _Romance 100_

**•Rated:** _T (¬w¬ y posiblemente mas elevado... cof cof)_  
**•Chapters:** _Este fic Constara de 2 Chap unicamente O3O_

**•Sited:** _xDD en donde ustedes quieran x333!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Quien esta dentro del juego... ya no puede escapar..."

Aquella atardecer era rojiza y romántica, en los pasillos inmensos y tapizados del mármol mas fino y hermoso que se veían como agua roja en el suelo, junto con los ventanales que alumbraban todo un corredor de tan grandes que estaban, en unos de ellos, se encontraba una silueta de alguien asomándose por uno de aquellos hermosos y monumentales ventanales, un cabello anaranjado que, por causa de los efectos del atardecer, se veía de color fuego, y una mirada melancólica y temerosa era lo que rodeaba la atmósfera de aquel muchacho que llevaba el nombre de Kaoru Hitachiin, uno de los gemelos mas conocidos y guapos en la preparatoria, sin embargo, solo estaba el, solo, enjaulado en sus pensamientos y en cierta inquietud que ya rondaba su cabeza por tiempo atrás.

"...Lo prohibido al principio es intrigante... después tentador... y al final inevitable..."

El joven pelirrojo arruga un papel pequeño y lo mete a la bolsa de su saco, como si no quisiese que nadie lo viera y poniendo sus manos en los bolsos de su pantalón, logro separase de la ventana, mas no librarse de sus pensamientos que lo atormentaban cada día, fue caminando por el gran corredor, solo y silencioso que en el, fácilmente podía escucharse cada paso que emitía los zapatos de aquel gemelo melancólico, algo en su corazón lo ah atormentado por mucho tiempo, al principio pensaba que era solo una duda, sin embargo se convirtió pronto en una confusión hasta que llegase al punto en el que esta ahora: Tormento.

"... y cuando se llega a probar, ya no existirá el arrepentimiento... y el pecado vivirá."

Y es que el causante de esto era su propio reflejo, su propia cara mas no su propio ser, alguien a quien conocía como la palma de su mano, alguien a quien le suele llamar Hikaru. Sucedía que en unos de esos tantos días, había despertado en el cierto sentimiento que jamás creyó poder sentir jamás, pues claro que amaba a su hermano ¿por qué no hacerlo? Por que no basta con ser su misma sangre, era su compañero de todo, su amigo, su reflejo, era su hermano gemelo, y eso es lo que lo tenia tan frustrado, pues toda confusión empezó desde aquel día:

(flash back mode –on-)

Kaoru y Hikaru estaban cumpliendo su, podría decirse, jornada del día en el Host club como comúnmente solían hacerlo, con su amor fraternal hacían caer a cualquier chica, como solía pasar, todo era igual, las travesuras y las irritaciones de su Tonno a cada momento, ya era lo habitual para ver en aquel activo lugar. Sin embargo un preciso día, estando enfrente de las costumers, hikaru empezó a coquetear:

"hime... mis mas nobles felicitaciones, sus pasteles quedaron exquisitos" comentaba el hermano mayor con aquella simpatía que hacia desfallecer a cualquier mujer

" o////o q- que bueno que t haya gustado Hikaru-kun, los hice especialmente para ustedes..."

Y fue cuando Kaoru, sin ninguna intención de querer hacer algo, se mancho un poco de pastel cerca de la boca y en los dedos, y un poco apenado trata de alcanzar un paluelo, pero Hikaru le tomo la mano interrumpiendo.

"kaoru... tienes manchado" t sin que Kaoru pudiera replicar, Hikaru se acerco lentamente a Kaoru y chupo suavemente la comisura de sus sensuales labios que poseía el gemelo, el cual fue muy inesperada reacción, pues Kaoru se sonrojo, pero esta ves, no era actuación.

"hi-hikaru..." y cuando se dio cuenta, Hikaru ia estaba introduciendo sus dedos llenos de betún en su boca, sintiendo Kaoru como la lengua de Hikaru trabajaba para limpiarle sus dedos, lo cual también lo hizo sentir muy bien, pero no podía perder postura enfrente de las costumers, así que puso su siempre pose tierna...

"arigato... hikaru"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!! QUE HERMOSO AMOR FRATERNAL!!" gritaban las chicas casi desmayadas por tanta acción de parte de los gemelos, lo cual Hikaru solo le sonreía traviesa mente a Kaoru, pero Kaoru... Kaoru seguía con una mirada impactada y tímida, algo ahí no estaba funcionando bien.

(flash back mode –off-)

Hikaru se había ofrecido a cerrar completamente el Host Club, diciéndole a Kyouya que se valla tranquilamente. Ya era esa misma tarde intensa, en donde todo se veía de un color anaranjado rojizo impactante, Hikaru ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta cuando se paro en seco, y miro dentro del salón pensativo, y sus mejillas mostraron un sonrojo leve, y es que últimamente un sentimiento estaba rondando el corazón de Hikaru, era algo que nunca había sentido, y que pensaba que era temporal, pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo, aquel sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte, mas intenso, hasta llegar al punto en que ya no podía soportarlo... ¿qué era esto? ¿Por que últimamente pensaba mucho en Kaoru? Todos los días lo tenia, lo abrazaba y jugaban, actuaban para atraer a clientas... todo era igual ¿por qué ahora estaba apareciendo este sentimiento?

(flash back mode –on-)

Hikaru estaba sentado en unos de los grandes y cómodos asientos que tenia el Host Club, acomodado veía como la gente pasaba, pues era su momento libre, muchas cosas pasaban a su alrededor, como su Tonno sonriéndole de una forma digna de un príncipe a cualquier Hime que tenia cerca, a Haruhi preparando el te para servirlo y Kyouya haciendo cuentas para el nuevo marcheting del Host Club; sin embargo, el tenia centrada su mirada en otra parte: Kaoru. Veia como su hermano menor ayudaba a Haruhi a repartir las tasas de te verde, que era la especialidad del día, veía como se paseaba por todas partes, su sonrisa comprensiva, como su pelo anaranjado se deslizaba jugando con el viento, como esas largas y finas manos pasaban por cada asiento; era insoportable, hikaru ya se encontraba con mejillas rojizas al ver cada detalle que tenia aquella perfección, de tal belleza y galanura que mostraba su hermano sin pena alguna, y una mezcla se sentimientos pasaban por su pecho:

Un amor, pero no era un amor fraternal como cualquier hermano sentiría por el otro, era algo mas intenso, algo inexplicable ahora para la mente de hikaru, y aunque tuviese una idea de aquel, la negaba, se negaba a lo que sentía.

También era un sentimiento de posesión, amor con posesión, le irritaba la idea de que hablara con alguien que no fuera el, le irritaba que le vieran o que al menos le olieran, que el aire le tocase, sentía una irritación, lo quería solo para el, no quería que nadie mas hablase con el.

Después de esa mezcla de sentimientos Hikaru medio despertó de sus pensamientos y se sacudió la cabeza tratándose de olvidar de aquello, era egoísta, y doloroso, no quería lastimarlo, quería verlo feliz, así que para dejar de pensar en malos pensamientos miro hacia un lado tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Fue en eso Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai iban pasando por atrás del sillón y Honey sin querer tira una cáscara de banana encima de Hikaru.

"gome ne hika-chan!!" dijo el preparatoriáno mas tierno de todos.

"ten mas cuidado Honey-senpai" repuso molesto hikaru lanzando la cáscara de banana hacia atrás y apartando la vista, cerrando los ojos; fue en eso cuando hikaru abrió sus ojos, por un segundo creyó que el tiempo se paro.

Vio como Kaoru pasaba justamente a lado de el, con su siempre tierna sonrisa y llevando tazas de te. Sin apartar la vista hacia el frente, Hikaru veía como Kaoru desparecía del costado de su vista para seguir su camino; pero fue de inmediato al recordar que el había tirado esa cáscara de banana, y de inmediato se volteo a verlo

"KAORU, ABURAI!!!"

Sin embargo ya fue demasiado tarde para el gemelo voltear o por lo menos percatarse del peligro, y al dar el ultimo paso sintió como su pierna perdía equilibrio así resbalándose de boca; Hikaru no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo para salvar a su hermano de cualquier tipo de lesión, lanzándose de manera de que su posición fuera debajo de Kaoru frente a frente.

Solo se escucho un fuerte sonido de las tazas rompiéndose y dos cuerpos cayendo juntos.

"¡HIKARU, KAORU!, ¡¿DAISHOBUU DESKA?!" Grito Haruhi en un tono alarmante y preocupada, mas que se cayeran, le alarmaba que se hayan cortado con un pedazo de la taza fina ahora rota y que aparte se hayan quemado por el te hirviendo que llevaba Kaoru.

Hikaru aun en dolor por el golpe, solo le sonríe a Haruhi con un ojo cerrado y levantando su dedo, simbolizando de que todo estaba bien, a lo cual Haruhi solo da un suspiro de alivio; inmediatamente Kaoru levanta el rostro hacia Hikaru con una mirada de preocupación.

"GOMENASAI!! GOMENASAI!! ESTAS BIEN HIKARU??" Repetía sin cesar el mas pequeño de los gemelos, apenado por su torpeza y por ella, lastimar a la otra mitad de su corazón, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna, pues Hikaru se habia quedado paralizado.

Sucedía que el rostro de Kaoru y de Hikaru estaba extremadamente cerca, lo cual en tiempos remotos, no le hubiera afectado, pues ambos gemelos se la vivían juntos; sin embargo en ese preciso momento, algo despertó en Hikaru, y no solo era el hecho de que el rostro de Kaoru estuviera pegado al de Hikaru, si no que el hecho de tenerlo encima le hacia perder el control, era otra ves ese sentimiento mezclado, volvía y pareciese que no lo quería dejar, pero esta vez había algo mas, un sentimiento se había agregado, ahora no solo era amor y posesión, si no entre aquello, surgió lo prohibido... el Deseo.

Era inevitable, y es que se perdía en los hermosos infinitos ojos ámbar que tenia Kaoru, esos labios rojos seductores le incitaban a morderlos y ese cuerpo tan delgado encima de el simplemente lo volvía loco.

¿por qué estaba sintiendo esto ahora? ¿por qué no antes? ¿de donde salió este sentimiento? No lo entendía, siempre habían jugado a ser homos, todo era esmera actuación... o.. ¿realmente lo era?... fue en ese momento cuando Hikaru comprendió la gran perfección que era Kaoru para sus ojos, el ser mas perfecto para el.

Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza al igual que muchos ceñimientos; Sin embargo ya no había momento para pensar, no ahora que todas las costumers y el Host los estaban viendo y Hikaru ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, así que inmediatamente reacciono, y con una sonrisa traviesa y ojos vidriosos le tomo la mejilla a Kaoru

"no te preocupes Kaoru... si eres tu, moriría mil veces con tal de protegerte"

"Hikaru..." cerro Kaoru viendo con ojos hermosos a Hikaru y un semblante de sonrojo, lo cual le llamaba, su broche de oro para que las custumers...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! QUE HERMOSO AMOR FRATERNAL!!"

Y así, las costumers y la mayoría del host, tranquilos volvieron a sus labores... todos menos Kyouya y Haruhi, quienes sin lugar a dudas, se habían al menos percatado un poco lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Y no fue después de un minuto cuando Hikaru se volteo realmente preocupado a Kaoru

"realmente estas bien?? No te paso nada?"

"no... daishobuu " y fue cuando Kaoru volteo hacia Hikaru y sonrió con tal ternura y hermosura que Hikaru no pudo evitar abrir la boca un poco y sonrojarse horriblemente... y de repente, involuntariamente Hikaru emitió unas pocas palabras saliéndose como un suspiro, con una voz muy silenciosa...

"Kaoru... yo.. yo te..."

Kaoru reacciono un poco pues alcanzó al menos escuchar un "yo" lo cual hizo ruborizarse un poco, y cuando Hikaru hiba a pronunciar una palabra mas...

"¿por cuánto tiempo van a estar ahí acostados, dejando esperar a sus costumers, es de mala educación... nee?? hikaru, kaoru??" Se acerco Kyouya senpai dando unos pocos aplausos en signo de reacción, tratando de frenar una palabra que pudo desatar miles de sentimientos, Hikaru al ver la intromisión de Kyouya no sintió mas que alivio, pues no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, y así se paro y ayudo a su hermano pararse, pero sin mirarle directamente, pues no era capaz de mirarle al rostro, se sentía muy abochornado, cual reacción preocupo a Kaoru y lo sonrojo a la vez.

"ten mas cuidado... Kaoru..." y con una respuesta seca y un poco de apenada mete sus manos a los bolsos de su pantalón y se encamina hacia la puerta principal que daba al pasillo, afuera del salón del Host Club, con la mirada baja.

Kaoru no hizo mas que mirarle como se iba alejando de él, no es que no tuviera el coraje de detenerlo, si no que tenia miedo de lo que estos sucesos estaban desencadenando, así que con una mirada baja se dirijo para tomar otra tasa de té.

Y Haruhi era espectadora de cada momento, cual ella ya suponía lo que estaba sucediendo entre aquellos gemelos con los que asistía a la misma clase; Y mientras veía, logro observar como Kyouya detuvo a kaoru por un momento y le comenzó a hablar de algo con una sonrisa sombría, la cual, la mirada de Kaoru le respondía con confusión, dejándose ver como Kyouya le metía intrusamente un papel a su bolsillo, y acto seguido, siguió con su camino, dejando a kaoru pensativo, y no tardo mucho para que kaoru también siguiese con el suyo.

(flash back mode –off-)

Hikaru se rasco la cabeza cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el seño, como si quisiese evitar aquel momento de confusión, y cerro la puerta con llave del salón 3 de Música, disponiéndose a seguir con su camino, se encuentra justamente detrás de él a...

"Hikaru!! Te ofreciste a cerrar el Host Club hoy?? Y Kaoru??"

Se encontraba su gran amiga, Haruhi del la que por una temporada creyó haberse enamorado, pero todo fue esmera confusión por la novedad de una nueva amiga, lo cual el ya comprendió y ahora la quería como a su hermana.

"ah... me quede de ver con Kaoru en la puerta de la escuela, es que él tenia su curso de Ingles y pues no me quería regresar sin él, así que le dije a Kyouya-senpai que yo cerraría el Host, justamente ahora me dirijo a la puerta..." replico Hikaru con una sonrisa hermosa hacia su castaña amiga, la cual al escuchar su respuesta, no hizo mas que sonreír de una forma tierna y conmovedora.

"Ustedes dos son inseparables, cierto?? Debo admitir que a veces siento envida de ustedes"

"are??... ¿doña perfecta sintiendo envida?" Respondió hikaru de una forma juguetona lo cual recibió un empujoncito de parte de haruhi.

"hahaha... no ya enserio... ¿por qué sientes envidia?" Incite Hikaru al parar los juegos.

"Bien... pues sucede que siempre quise tener un hermano pequeño, ustedes se tienen el uno a otro, y sé que si alguna vez se quedan solos, nunca estarán tan solos por que se tendrán del uno al otro. Por eso siempre quise tener un pequeño hermanito, con quien jugar y platicar a veces..." Dice la chica con una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa comprensiva, esa sencillez con la que cuenta las cosas era lo que amaba Hikaru de ella.

"¿Y nunca se lo comentaste a tus papas?" pregunto Hikaru interesado

"Si, lo hice... y de hecho un día llegaron con migo diciéndome que había una gran probabilidad de que tuviera un hermano... en esos momentos, fui muy feliz... pero... poco después... Mama..." y las palabras silenciaron, la sonrisa de haruhi seguía siendo la misma, pero su mirada había cambiado totalmente a una tristeza deprimente.

Hikaru al instante lo noto... sin poder emitir ninguna palabra, solo veía como su pequeña hermanita sufría por dentro, pero no tenía las palabras para reanimarla... así que solo se le ocurrió decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza...

"Creo que nunca te lo dije pero... siento mucho lo que paso con tu madre... haruhi" dijo el pelirrojo de forma consoladora.

" No importa hikaru... ya fue hace mucho tiempo.." Haruhi tratando de olvidarse se sacude la cabeza y le vuelve a sonreír a Hikaru, el cual recibió aquella sonrisa con mucho gusto

"are... hikaru??... no dijo la profesora que hoy te tocaba la limpieza del salón?" Dijo haruhi llevándose su dedo índice a la boca.

" ugh... AAGGG KSOOO!!, ODIO ESTOS PROGRAMAS DE "AYUDA COMUNITARIA", SE ME OLVIDO POR COMPLETO!! (Comienza a correr) DESPUÉS TE VEO HARUHI!!" Dijo el joven chico muy apurado despidiéndose casi de lejos... viendo como Haruhi le decía adiós agitando la mano.

"are??... mi cuaderno... lo olvide en el salón... ¬¬ ksoo... donde tengo mi cabeza" Se replico Kaoru al checar su mochila, y es que era así, su cabeza desde aquellos momentos ha ido a parar hasta la luna con todos los pensamientos y la confusión que tenia últimamente, así que rápidamente se hecho a correr al salón en donde pasaba casi las 7 u 8 hrs. De la mañana, fantaseando y de rara forma, aprendiendo.

Kaoru, agitado por la corrida que había hecho desde un piso al otro, en un respiro entre cortado llego a la puerta de su salón; solo era cuestión de ir y tomar su cuaderno y bajar a la puerta principal de Ouran para encontrarse con ese sentimiento otra vez, sin embargo al abrir la puerta...

".. Hi-Hikaru!!" Dijo en un tono sorprendido al encontrarse a su reflejo con la escoba en mano viendo hacia fuera de los ventanales del salón.

Hikaru volteo de inmediato hacia Kaoru de forma sorpresiva y un leve sonrojo apareció en él, y aun que quisiese quitarle la mirada de encima, no podía, al igual que Kaoru.

Ambos se quedaron viendo largo rato, y después, fue Kaoru quien corta el intenso momento.

"aah... vengo po-por el cuaderno de Ingles hehe... se me olvido aquí..."

"aah... Sokaa..." Ambos tartamudeaban de nerviosismo al verse, Kaoru paso rápidamente a su banca y comenzó a esculcar sus cosas y Hikaru, a tan solo escasos metros de él, se puso a barrer como loco.. El hecho es que ni siquiera sabia barrer.

Ambos hermanos se veían de reojo... ¿por qué se ponían así? DIOS SANTO ERA SU HERMANO!! POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN ASI DE NERVIOSOS!! Así fue como trataron de captar un poco las cosas y su nerviosismo bajo un poco.

"Odio estos programas lo sabes... para esto sirve el conserje... ¿por qué tengo que limpiar esto yo? Mataku..." decía Hikaru, haciendo berrinches.

"Entonces el objetivo de entender a los comunes no seria valido, hikaru. O no fuiste tú quien decía que "hay que probar cosas nuevas"" decía su hermano con un tono juguetón y gracioso, lo cual hizo que Hikaru se calmara un poco.

"Pero no me refería a "este" tipo de cosas... pero en fin.. ya casi acabo"

Kaoru estaba acomodando sus cosas en la mochila y Hikaru pasaba por atrás de él barriendo, y fue cuando en eso de detuvo en seco; se enderezo un poco y se detuvo a ver a a Kaoru por detrás.

Era hermoso, hasta por detrás se veía fantástico ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto por su misma sangre? No le cabía en mente lo que pasaba.

Volvió otra vez, ese Nerviosismo, esa angustia y ese Deseo, los sentimientos volvían, cada un clavándose en el corazón de Hikaru, y paso otra vez, esos movimientos involuntarios, esos movimientos que su corazón deseaba y que su mente no podía batallar con ellos. Hikaru comenzó a estirar su mano hacia el hombro de kaoru.

Kaoru sintió la presencia de Hikaru atrás, y de igual forma, volvió a sentir ese nerviosismo horrible, los mismos sentamientos de Hikaru, que para él, aun eran un secreto; sin embargo, aun sintiendo la presencia de su hermano atrás, seguia haciendo lo suyo, tratando simular de que no se daba cuenta... y fue en eso cuando...

"Kaoru..." el tiempo se paro y no había ningún sonido alrededor, sus respiraciones se escuchaban al Unisóno, y Kaoru comenzó a sudar al igual de Hikaru.

Kaoru se volteo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

YEAAAHH!!! Soo aquí se los dejo ¬w¬ (hohohoh suspenso òwó) bien bien... aquí es cuando el destino de este fic queda en sus manos... yep como leyeron, escucharon, percibieron etc... xDDD  
Bien queria preguntarles algo y espero que me lo respondan en sus reviews si no es mucha molestia.

**¿cómo quieren que siga el fic?**

Seeeeh... DDD8 como esos cuentos de escalofrios hahahaha... tu decides el final TAN TAN TAN TAN!! Ok yaaa.. ejem... pues miren... hay dos posiblidades... y ustedes unicamente diganme como quieren que el fic continue... DDD8 no es complicado...

**•NUMBA 1: **_Lo sigo de forma lenda y que los dos terminen bien y todo... asi que podria decirse: un fic normalito de shonen ai??_

**•NUMBA 2: **_¬w¬ lo sigo y termino en esa forma candente y nosebleedin... (ustedes saben... cofcof__**Lemon**__cofcof) xDD y que los dos terminen de igual forma juntitos... ¬w¬ en todos los aspectos (ESCOJAN ESTEEEEEE xDDD... hahaha ok noo)_

Bieeeenn!! es su decisión el destino del fic... OwO porfavor diganmelo en sus reviews... si acaba siendo el uno: entonces lo seguire publicando aquí...  
Si acaba siendo el 2: entonces lo cambiare a "M" inmediatamente q ponga la segunda parte... donto worry que yoo les avisoo... bien.. Sankies por leer el fic... y sigan leyendo hahaha  
**WinrySoul x33**


End file.
